


Pancakes

by TherulerofAsgard



Series: Joan & Loki : Chaotic Love [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, Kissing, Loki Does What He Wants, Pancakes, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Stark Tower, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TherulerofAsgard/pseuds/TherulerofAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki goes back to the Stark Tower, the only place he remembers from the battle of New York. A few things have changed... and new faces appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Joan Stark is an original charactere created in 2009 by my bestfriend. She is the daughter of Tony Stark and Annabel Collins, another original charatere

Everything was quiet as the elevator went up from the lowest floor to the penthouse of the Stark Tower. She could almost hear the soft buzz of the light above her head, the soft soothing sound of the metal sliding against the glass façade. The sun had just started to fall, reflecting against the building and from her point of view, dominating the Big Apple, Joan could see the sunset and all its magical golden/orange colors.

The young girl was just back from a long day at the company. Helping her father was more frustrating and energy-draining that it would seem. Now, she really understood why Pepper lost it so often. Closing her hazelnut eyes, she stretched her arms on the side, causing the bones of her neck and shoulders to crackle. The semester at school was just finished so she had time for herself and her family. Well, mostly just her father.

The doors opened without a sound and Joan stepped out into the semi-darkness. “JARVIS, the lights please.” Putting down her backpack on the ground next to the table, she walked up to the bar. She had deserved a drink, perhaps not alcohol (surely not, Tony would notice it) but something tonic would do. She had just what she needed. As she lifted her chin away from her glass, she came face to face with a complete stranger.

Loki was sitting on the couch, reading from the newspaper distractedly. He was clearly not paying attention to those Midgardian news, but at least he was not staring at her and making the situation even more uncomfortable for either of them. He couldn’t remember for how long he had been sitting on their couch. Sometimes he wandered around the room, watching the life a few dozen feets below him.

It was the only thing he remembered properly from New York’s fiasco. The Tower and its eternal glow. The broken windows, the portal on the roof… and the offer for the drink. The trickster was out on Midgard again, out of pure boredom, but he had to admit, he was not expecting to find out that the man of iron had a daughter.

His eyes took a moment to adapt to the light that flashed in his pupils. Folding the newspaper and tossing it onto the coffee table, he watched the young girl swaying to the bar where the alcohol was kept. That, he had figured out a few hours ago.

“What the hell are _you_ doing here?” She finally croaked out once she could finally wrap her mind around it. From the only glance she had given him (the one she wasn’t done giving) , she knew something was up. He looked too familiar and she had an uneasy feeling, like something was going to happen… something bad.

She sized him up and down, her small hand clenched around her glass. In real life, Loki looked even taller and threatening, but she wouldn’t allow him to bring her down.

“… Stark has a daughter?”

Answering question with questions was his favorite way of turning things around so he had the advantage. Shaking his head softly, he uncrossed his ankle from above his knee, rising from the couch and taking a few strides towards her, causing the brunette to back away. They were both frowning at each other, trying to guess what was hiding behind that puzzled face.

“I needed a place to stay. And before you add anything, I know it’s not wise… But who said I was wise?” The God finally answered after a moment of silence. He had figured she wouldn’t be uttering anything else unless he spoke first.

The corner of her mouth twitched up in a sly grin and she rolled her eyes at him, taking a long sip to wet her dry throat. It was ridiculous. Out of all place on Earth, he was in her tower. Her father hadn’t lied when he had told her some piece of his brain was missing.

“Oh yeah right, and you happened to choose the home of one of your worst enemy alive? So well thought.” Raising an eyebrow, she climbed down the couple of stairs that lead to the main part of the airy room, placing herself at a safety distance from him and suddenly he seemed a whole lot taller.

“You can’t stay here, heard me? How… How are you even here? Shouldn’t you be on Asgard?”

Loki tsked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, licking his lower lip then. He turned his face towards the large windows, jaw twitching.

“Let’s say my brother has his weaknesses… And let’s say I know what button to push.”

Joan couldn’t believe what she just had heard. He was really planning on staying? How long? But worst of all… How would Tony react to him being there? Tony already had issues dealing with New York’s events, but Loki in flesh and bones… The poor man would have a heart attack.

“No, you can’t stay. Besides, everyone has their weakness. Even you.”

“Why are you so hostile to me? I did you no wrong… Let your father out of all this.”

Loki took a step forwards, and she took one backwards. He tried again, gaining the same reaction. It was almost like dancing.

“Promise me you won’t try to kill us while we sleep.  Just so we’re clear.”

This time, Loki’s usual smirk spread from ear to ear, showing his white teeth. Her defenses were starting to fall and with only a few more purrs, a silly promise and a handshake, she would be sold. He would have a roof over his head for the night. Perhaps even some company under the sheets…?

“Please, do you believe me capable of such?” From the look she was giving him, he knew she did?

“Fine. I promise on whatever you want that I will not kill anyone.”

Rolling his eyes, the God leaned his lower back against the sofa, large arms crossed over his slim built chest and white shirt.

The only time Joan had seen her, he was wearing his Asgardian armor, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy seeing his features fitted in dark pants and shirt. It was sober, classic but yet so… Shaking her head, she saw him staring at her, as if waiting for the conversation to continue.

“Sorry—Yeah, you can stay then. But I’d rather have you outside.”

“Would you? If I were, I would maybe happen to kill someone you love.”

Joan chuckled silently, ironically. Someone she loved! The joke of the year.

“Why would I love someone outside?”

 He could almost hear disgust in her voice, her eyes narrowed on him. She shook her head, causing her long curls to bounce against her cheeks and fall back, cascading down her body. Loki caught himself staring at the motion, mesmerized by the view.

"Oh I don't know, a beautiful lady like you? You should have a fiancé."

Joan only laughed at how ridiculous he sounded. From the two boyfriends she had had in her past, the first one had cheated on her. With her best friend, and that was cherry on top. The second one… He wasn’t that into her.

“A fiancé? Wow there, I’m twenty one!”

Joan finally broke the eye contact that had brought tension between them, hiding the pink shade her cheeks had taken behind her palm. But it wasn’t enough to fool Loki. He could see right through her like she was an open book.

"Oh..." Oh indeed. So the pretty girl was single. Even better, the plan was going as planned.

On the other hand, Joan only wanted to get away from the conversation that just had turned awkward. She shouldn't even have let him stay. She should have have JARVIS fire a suit at him and throw him out of the window like he had done to her father.

"Where are you going?" The trickster asked as he saw her walking away to what seemed to be the kitchen. Much to his delight, he had discovered a new view of the brunette.

'I am starving... You want pancakes?"

The young Stark was only trying to gain time, to keep him occupied so he wouldn't blow New York City out of the map. And it was working since he was following her to the other room.

She eyed him while pulling out the condiments, and she liked what she saw. The God was a heartthrob. Lean but not skinny, he was the perfect representation of the charming side of evil. Dark, with emerald eyes and a wicked smirk that could make even the toughest heart melt in puddles. Maybe it was a good idea to have invited him to stay.

Suddenly, he was behind her, pulling her hair away from her neck and tying them in a ponytail. She could swear she had felt him kissing her neck, but she was probably fantazing too much.

"LOKI!"

Joan hiccuped and broke the egg on the counter, her cheek turning dark. He was toying with her mind and making images of them kissing and... more than just kissing dance in her mind. Her breath hitched in her throat as she caught a sample of what marvels he could actually do with those thin lips of his.

Turning her around, Loki caged her between him and the counter. She struggled weakly but soon enough her soothed her, his fingertips rubbing around her wrists before they trailed up along her arms. He cupped her face with both of his slender hands, lifting her face to his own. His lips brushed against hers while he spoke, sending chills down her spine.

"You're extraordinnary... I can't keep my eyes off of you."

The God breathed out and the young human leaned up to touch his lips with hers but he wasn't done playing yet.

"Don't expect more from me."

Joan warned him, her hand now resting on his waist and grabbing the edge of his pants, pulling him closer and pressing his mouth to hers at last. He nipped at her full lip, both hands fallen onto the counter to block her way if she wanted to escape his embrace. The kiss went on for a long moment, with Joan leaning and pulling, panting out for air and Loki endlessly seeking friction with her tongue, persistent and untamed.

"Shit!"

She broke the kiss suddenly, looking mortified.

They had almost forgotten about the pancakes burning in the small pan.


End file.
